Who Knew?
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he kissed her back. She kept her eyes open, thanking the Gods that they were at least giving her this moment with her husband. When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone, I guess I didn't know how wrong I could be. Still you, said forever, and ever, who knew?


Belle French-Gold was sad. She kept putting her hand on Rumpelstiltskin's forehead, his chest, pleading and begging for him to wake up. But he wouldn't. She would shout and scream and cry, and damn it, the man imp wouldn't wake up.

 _When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone, I guess I didn't know how wrong I could be. Still you, said forever, and ever, who knew?_

The radio was playing another sad song. Belle wished Rumpel were awake just so he could turn the damn thing off. Still, she didn't dare stand up and tear herself away from her True Love long enough to turn it off.

She let her tears fall freely, willing them to be the thing that brings him back. But nothing was waking him up. Nothing, and no one. She didn't know what else to do. She'd kissed him until her lips were as blue as his, she'd cried until her eyes were red, and he still wasn't waking up.

"Rumpel, please." she whispered. "I'm begging you. Your little maid, on her knees, begging for you to wake up. Isn't that what you always wanted? Me on your knees, begging you?" she asked him rhetorically. She wondered if he could hear her. She hoped so. She needed that man to wake up.

Not even the air moved, but Belle kept talking. She'd kept it all in and that may be what was stopping True Love's kiss from working. She wouldn't dwell on the possibility that maybe he didn't love her any longer. She wouldn't.

"I know I'm the one that promised you forever," she hiccuped. "But you have too. When we got married, remember? Til death do us part…" she gulped noisily. "I loved how you looked on our wedding day," she continued to talk, praying to all the gods she could think of and anyone in general who was listening that it would work.

"All dressed up and fancy, and not everyday fancy like Mr. Gold, but stylish… Like my imp, too. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Gold had a great sense of style, Rum, but seriously. All the tuxes got a bit boring." she let out a watery giggle.

"I was so nervous you were going to up and decide that maybe marriage was too big for you. But you didn't, you kept your word and you married me." she murmured. "I was so happy, Rumpel. I wish you hadn't pulled away. I wish I had been e-enough."

She could have sworn by all the gods she felt some pressure on her hand.

I keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. 'Til we, until we meet again.

Belle wanted to cry when the pressure went away, but then when she saw Rumpelstiltskin's eyes fluttering open all she could think about was how he was waking up, oh my gods, he was waking up.

"Rumpel? Rumpelstiltskin, it's Belle." Belle managed to choke out.

"Nice dream.." Rumpel's voice was hazy, as if he was just waking up from a long sleep. Which made sense..

"Not a dream anymore, I'm here." she promised. "Please wake up for me, Rum?" she begged. "I'll be enough this time. Just wake up." she pleaded.

Rumpel shook his head woozily. "Don't want to wake up. M'Belle's here." he whimpered.

Belle felt the last strands of her heart breaking. "Your Belle is here too." she promised. "Yours, Rum." she pressed her lips to his reverently, praying, praying, praying…

I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend, I'd give anything…

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he kissed her back. She kept her eyes open, thanking the Gods that they were at least giving her this moment with her husband. Then she cursed them in the same breath, seeing as they deemed it necessary for Rumpel to pull away from her.

"Belle?" he gasped out. "What are you doing here?"

"Where else should I be, than by your side?" Belle smothered his hair with her hands gently.

"W-with the thief!" he choked out.

Belle shook her head fiercely, then moved closer to bury it in his neck. "I don't love Will, you daft man. How many times must I tell you that?"

Rumpelstiltskin glanced hesitantly at her. "Dreaming." he pronounced himself, a sad tone to his voice.

"No, you're not. Damn it, Rumpel. Why don't you trust that I'm telling you the truth?" Belle asked worriedly, wibbling her bottom lip.

"It's too good to be true," Rumpel mumbled. "The real Belle.. she'd never give me a second glance again, much less be here crying over me."

Belle glared at him irritably. She then bit him on the neck, just a little pressure. "Dreams don't hurt." she whispered into his ear. "I'm real, you moron. And I am not crying over you. I'm crying because of you!" she hissed.

"What did I do? I don't… I don't remember this. Us." he murmured.

"You nearly died on me!" Belle said shortly, but with venom. "I was already on my way to the shop to tell you I loved you, but then… You- you fell, Rum. I've never been so scared." she cried openly as she clung to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Rumpel whispered, his hand roughly coming up from his side to cradle her face.

"I know you didn't," Belle assured him, soothing and screaming in the same breath. She had to let the emotions run through her. They would surely drown her if she didn't.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I'M AN ADMIN ON A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


End file.
